


Over 5k Challange

by Themostnormalofthetrio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themostnormalofthetrio/pseuds/Themostnormalofthetrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They travel the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. California/ The Begining

Jemma looked into a micro scope as Fitz fiddled with a new piece of tech. They had been in the gloomy bunker studying or building new things to keep busy for a month now. They needed to be there in case something changed with Skye’s abilities or in case Hunter woke up from his coma after being shot. They needed a change of pace before they became more depressed.  
"Jemma I have been thinking," Fitz started out his speech not looking up at her.  
"You are always thinking," she replied ignoring him.  
"Well you know how you have wanted to get out of this tiny little bunker?" he asked cautiously.  
"Yes."  
"I think we should travel the world," he spat out faster than the sandwich Skye snuck hot sauce on.  
"I would love that, but would Coulson give us the time off?" Jemma questioned doubtfully.  
"He already did," Fitz explained waiting for Jemma to yell at him for planning things without her, "I booked us a personalized tour of the world starting next week."  
"Oh Fitz!" Jemma was so excited she bounced out of her chair and hugged him, almost knocking the chair and him over. Fitz hated when she hugged him because he wanted more than a hug, she did not.  
"First stop Calgary, Canada. The rodeo is supposedly amazing and Princess Kate is scheduled to come," he went on pretending to just 'be friends’ as he pushed her off him.  
"Oh Fitz!" She repeated, it was her favorite line when she could not think of something smart to say, "She is British!"  
"She better be," Fitz was a master at sarcasm, thanks to Skye again. He noted he should probably spent less time with her; good thing she had Lincoln or she might try something.  
"When do we leave? I have to pack, oh what do I wear around the world?" she rambled on frantically cleaning up her work and heading for the door.  
"Calm down, we leave next Sunday so you have a week," Fitz acted like he had not already packed. He was glad she said yes or else It would have been hard to undo the entire trip.  
They had been walking down the hallway at a speedy pace, Fitz almost did not notice when she came to a sudden halt. "Are we going by plane?" she tried to hide the nervousness in her voice, he caught on.  
"Jemma are you afraid of flying? What about the bus?" he had known her so long, why did he not know this crucial piece of information.  
"Not of flying in particular," she paused before continuing, "planes are full of... of... germs," she shuddered.  
"The same Simmons who practically fangirled at a dead cat is scared of germs?" this was shocking.  
"Well last time I got sick, I jumped out of a plane, I just know he definitely won't save me again," they both tried to force the bad memories out of their heads.  
Throughout the next week Jemma frantically got her things together, enough stuff you would think she is moving. Fitz checked and double checked all of the plane and hotel tickets, until finally it was time to go.


	2. Costa Rica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter tittle is where they go.

The airport was busy as all hell, they we're glad they came extra early. Jemma abused the hand sanitizer bottle, while Fitz made jokes every time. Once they were settled in the plane Jemma pulled out Harry Potter and the goblet of fire and began to read aloud to Fitz. Her soft voice soothed him and many of the other passengers until they were out cold. When dinner came he woke up to luke warm pasta and a dinner roll. They talked about small things like what they were going to do once they got there. Jemma only completely freaked out once which was when she had to use the rest room and did not like all the germs.  
“So the hotel is a few miles drive but it is next to a volcano! I figured we could check out the area and then tomorrow go Zip lining and go to the hot springs. Sound good?” Fitz asked on their way to the rental car.  
“That sounds absolutely amazing!” She cheered.  
•∞•  
The next day they headed to the zip lining place, they had to do a small hike part way up the mountain then get their gear. They took a gondola up the rest of the way; the zip line was nine different zip lines that bounced back and forth in between a couple mountains. They were very high above the ground; while waiting in line to go down Fitz discovered a new fear of being very high up while being able to see the ground.   
“I can’t do this Jemma,” He was almost shaking.  
“Well, I don’t think you can turn back now. If you want I can go first,” She offered.  
That did not help, “No! Wait, maybe. Are you sure there is no turning back?”  
“Pretty sure, we’re up next,” she had a sympathetic look on her face but did not know what to do.  
“I will go first; it can’t be as bad once I have done it right?” Fitz claimed. He was right, once he was in the air his freaking out turned more into excitement and less into fear.   
•∞•  
After the thrill of zip lining they went to the soothing outdoors hot spring. They walked from one pool to another. Jemma wore a one piece bathing suit and Fitz the regular guys swim trunks.  
“I really liked the silver necklace,” Jemma commented on their random conversation about jewelry.  
“I liked the gold one,” Fitz replied.  
At this moment Jemma slipped on a puddle of water and fell into the only a few feet deep pool. The water flooded around her; she was so discombobulated she could not figure out how to swim up to the top. Her lungs hurt and extreme terror ran through her body. Memories flashed into her mind, the confusion made her feel like she was swimming the 90ft of ocean again. The only thing she was scared of more than Ward was drowning and that was Wards fault.  
Fitz had instantly dived in after her pulling her out quickly. He was always willing to put her life first. They were probably only under for a few seconds but for them it felt like forever.  
“Jemma are you okay?” Fitz freaked out, when they were both to safety. The life guards were running towards them.  
She coughed out a small about of water before hoarsely replying, “Yes.”  
Someone brought each of them a towel, and someone else had a medical kit. After they had both been quickly examined they were passed off as unharmed.


	3. Canada

After a long while of traveling, they got to their hotel. "One room for Leopold Fitz please," he told the attendant at the check in counter.  
"Two queen beds? Having some trouble at home," the attendant joked.  
"What? Oh no were not a couple!" Simmons explained quickly, a look of panic in her face.  
"Yea, no, just two friends to broke to have two rooms," 'just friends' why did he have to use his two least favorite words.  
"Yep, he is like my brother, we could never," Jemma shot an arrow into his heart after he had just stabbed himself with words.  
"Oh sorry, you two just looked cute. You are in room 18," the attendant moved the subject along.  
Fitz just wanted Simmons to be happy, even if she had turned him down before. Around Christmas a few years ago he had the perfect plan to ask her out. When they were shopping one evening the red and green lights were on, the Christmas carols quietly in the background, it was even snowing just enough for a few flakes to stick in her long curly hair. Jemma was drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream on top, the cream got all over her lip and he had to refrain from kissing it off but instead wiped it off with a napkin. She asked what he wanted for Christmas with a quite wondrous voice. In which he replied in the same quite tone but with more determination ‘you and only you’. She turned him down saying she loved him but wanted them to be 'just friends'.   
There first stop was the Calgary Tower, they waited in line for half an hour before they were able to go up.   
“Oh Fitz, come look at this! The floor is glass and you can see strait down,” Jemma exclaimed loving being able to see everyone bellow her; Fitz on the other hand was not so pleased with the idea.  
“No, I’m good over here not being able to fall strait through the floor,” he commented while slowly starting to back away towards the elevator. Jemma grabbed his hand before he was able to get completely away and pulled him towards her.   
“Look Fitz even that little girl is standing on it,” Jemma tried to coax the scared man.  
“Well, that little girl does not realize how dumb she is, plus she does not weigh much and won’t break the glass,” he argued still trying to pull back.  
“That large man is standing on the glass too,” Jemma was laughing.  
Fitz did not care he was happy on semi solid ground, “If I stand on the glass it will just be another 150 pounds of weight breaking it.”  
One of the attendant’s came over hearing their conversation, “Actually, fun fact, the glass is made incredibly well and can hold 10 tons. You are more in danger in the Farris wheel they have down at the fair right now,” they pointed to the fair.  
“That is not a fun fact, we are headed there tomorrow,” Fitz shuddered. Jemma would later spend 15 minutes trying to convince Fitz to go on the Farris wheel only to lose the argument.   
While Fitz was distracted talking to the attendant, Jemma yanked on Fitz’s arm, hard enough he was standing on the glass. She held him on it until he looked to be calmed down.  
“I guess this is kinda cool,” he lied trying to leave.  
“If you can spend 5 minutes on the glass, I will do something unexpected on this trip. I don’t know what yet but we can discuss it when an opportunity arises,” Jemma made a deal.  
Fitz pouted, “Fine!” Five minutes later and he ran to the elevator. “Your attempts to get me to like the glass have failed and I won the bet,” He snorted out like a 7 year old.  
They spent the next day at the stampede. The sun had mostly set, with a few hints of orange and pink being washed away by the dark starless sky. The lights shining off the rides in all colors, giving a delightful vibe to the evening. Jemma was terribly singing aloud to the music playing in background; throwing her cowboy hat, she had bought earlier in the night, into the air. On her second beer Jemma was completely drunk, she usually opted out of the drinking games while Skye forced Fitz to join. She was stumbling as she walked back to the car; Fitz caught her as she tripped almost completely fell over.   
“You okay Jemma?” he asked still holding her dead weight body.  
“Juuussst fiiinnne, youuu smellll niiiiccceee,” She slurred with her head against his chest.  
She stood up enough to be almost the same height as him; he kept his hands on her arms holding her up. She swayed toward him in what Fitz thought was just a lack of stability. Her head tilted only slightly to the side and she kissed him. Not wanting to use the out of it Jemma or for their first kiss to be this way, he pushed her away quickly. Angrily he dragged her back to the hotel; she was half asleep as he tucked her in to bed still in her clothes. He kissed her forehead gently before going to bed himself.


	4. Utah

“Next stop Utah!” Fitz yelled with excitement as the got into the car the next day.  
“Where on Earth is Utah? And why the hell are you yelling,” Jemma said with an irritated voice, rolling her eyes and rubbing her temples.  
“America. They have the best snow on Earth,” he said matter of factly because he spent two hours on the internet making sure it was. He had decided not to mention the disaster of last night.  
“Canada has snow,” Jemma rebutted with lots of sass.  
“But not the best,” Fitz tried to keep his calm with her whining; it was hard, especially when he was trying to do something nice.  
•∞•  
Once they were on their way to the hotel in Utah Jemma said, “I don’t see any snow.” She was starting to sound like and annoying 14 year old girl.  
“That’s because it is in the canyons,” he retorted.   
“Isn’t snow supposed to be cold? So why are we using the air conditioning,” Now a lot like an annoying 14 year old girl.  
They got further into the canyon where there was still no snow; Fitz was getting worried. He hated to lose their stupid childish fights; even though he almost always did. He pulled into a parking lot of what was supposed to be a ski resort; instead it was sunny, grassy and had ropes courses.  
Jemma hoped out of the car and asked the nearest person, which wasn’t far because the place was packed, where the snow was.   
“I’m sorry but there isn’t snow in July, we have quite a lot of summer activities up here though,” the person replied.  
“Fitz…” Jemma held back her anger. She had an awful hangover and the plane ride was long.  
“I swear every time I looked at it I only saw snow, I figured it was like California and generally was the same weather all year, but with snow instead of sun,” Fitz rambled trying to explain himself.  
“Oh Fitz, You never think things through, before you fly me out somewhere make sure you know what time of year it is!” she raised her voice slightly.  
Fitz lost it, “You know Jemma today was not fun for me either, all you did was complain. It also wasn’t fun dragging your drunken arse back to the hotel last night. You have been so selfish lately, I went through the same thing you did,” he screamed at her.  
She held it tears, “I’m sorry Fitz, I’m sorry that I’m being selfish when everything you do is a ploy to get me to go out with you. I’m sorry that I just can’t handle that right now.”  
He laughed before saying “Everything I do? You probably don’t remember this because you got so drunk off of hardly anything, but you kissed me. I pushed you away.”  
Her hand clasped to her mouth, holding in sobs. She stared at him for a minute before running off, not knowing where she was going. He stood there watching her leave before he went back to the car. About an hour later she came back to the car; her eyes red and puffy but without tears; her throat dry and hoarse. She climbed into the passenger seat, next to Fitz who had not moved from the driver’s seat.  
“The hotel is just right there,” His voice monotone, “I will go check in. We have two nights here.” That is all they said to each other until those two days were up. Jemma went hiking almost the whole time, and Fitz swam in the pool some of the time but mainly stayed in the room.


	5. Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama!

Jemma continued to give Fitz the silent treatment on their way to their hotel. She stared out of the window at the beautiful land, the sun in middle of the sky.   
“Jemma,” he sighed, “I tried to do something nice for you, and I tried to make you happy by taking you on this trip. If you want you can go home, just tell me. Why you keep being so angry at me?”  
Confusion was intertwined with tiredness when she said “I’m just frustrated and… and tired.”  
Fitz was no longer upset at her and just wanted his best friend back. “What did I do to cause this? What can I do to fix this?” he begged for an answer.  
Jemma tried not to show how sad she was, “I-I don’t know, I guess I just need some time to figure things out.” Recently she had discovered a secret; she realized that she loved Fitz, but not as a brother. She loved him in a much bigger more romantic way than before.  
“Figure what out? I just want the Jemma from before everything happened, before Ward and Hydra,” he pleaded.   
That Jemma was gone and now she did not know if she wanted that Jemma back; that girl did not love Fitz with all her heart. “I’m sorry, but that Jemma is gone, and she will never come back,” she started to shout, “this Jemma is stronger and…” She burst into tears again.   
“Then why is she crying?”   
Jemma changed the subject, “The reason I don’t drink with you guys is because when I do I become overwhelmingly honest. I tell my secrets.”  
“What secrets?” He pushed. Then when she did not reply he realized he was being stupid and inconsiderate. “Jemma, you don’t need to tell me anything, I only want you to be happy,” his voice calm and loving.  
Without replying she searched his eyes looking for a lie. When she could not find one, she looked at his lips. By this point he had pulled over and was looking at her too, to comfort her he put his hand on her shoulder. She touched her lips his, he did not push away this time.   
When they parted he asked “Why, did you do that?”  
“I think I,” She started to confess; “I love you Fitz.”   
He was shocked. It took him a while to process the words she was saying; once he had he kissed her again. There was no need for words; she already knew he loved her back. He started driving again with a huge smile on his face, but his head was still slightly foggy. Was this a dream or was he hallucinating? Everything he had ever wanted was right in front of him and it had taken so long to get there he did not believe it was real.   
They spent the next two day exploring the town holding hands and kissing.   
Japan


	6. Japan

The plane came to a bumpy landing on the run way, the flight attendant told them that it was okay to unbuckle and grab their things. Jemma sat next to window to be further away from the people, making Fitz closer to the overhead.  
“Fitz would you hand be my bag,” she asked him happily. Slowly she had been getting over her fear of germs so she was no longer freaking out and did not have to use cleaning whips to wipe down her seat first.  
He pulled her bag down but did not hand it to her; then he pulled his bag down.   
“What are you doing?” she laughed.  
“Being a gentleman, you can carry your purse and I will get these bags,” he said struggling already, only to forget about the two big suit cases that were checked.  
After Fitz gave in and had Jemma help carry things they made it much quicker to their hotel room. Fitz had an excited but almost slightly fearful look on his face like a little kid asking their mom for a piece of candy at the store. “So… Jemma,” he tried to act nonchalant, “I planned something at 5:30 , and I was wondering if you wanted to do it with me? Wait no the activity not not…”  
“What’s the activity Fitz?” Jemma rolled her eyes.  
“Well it’s a picnic,” he was still flustered, “Under the cherry blossoms with authentic Japanese cuisine,” he quoted the website.  
“Oh Fitz!” Jemma screeched, “Well that gives me a half an hour to get ready.” She practically grabbed all of her stuff and ran into the bathroom. During the time she was getting ready Fitz called the picnic place twice to make sure everything would be ready, fixed his hair three times and changed his clothes. Finally Jemma came out of the bathroom, she looked completely fantastic.   
His jaw dropped as he gapped at her as he froze looking as stupid as possible. He managed to get some words out, “You look wonderful.”  
“Thank you,” her cheeks turned bright red. She fiddled with the hem of her cute new blouse.  
They walked down to the back of the hotel where there were tons of cherry blossoms in full bloom. Jemma froze in awe the same way Fitz had when he saw her a minute ago. They come across a blanket laid out already covered in petals with two bento boxes next to each other. Inside the bento box is on piece of 4 different kinds of sushi plus just some white rice.   
“I thought if we were here we should eat something from here. Or at least it’s better than PB and J,” Fitz divulged.  
“I love it, when did you plan this?” she asked amazed.  
“When I first planned the trip,” he mumbled in reply shoving a piece of sushi in his mouth.  
“You didn’t cancel it when we got into that argument?” she inquired.  
He was embarrassed by his reply, it came out quite and soft “I truthfully didn’t even think about it, I knew we would get over our fight we always do. If we were still only best friends I would have been okay as long as I got to see you this happy.” She could tell he meant every word of it.  
“Oh Fitz, how can were you able to think like that? Putting me first?” she requested.  
“I always have Jemma, when you smile it makes me feel accomplished,” after he said that there was a moment of silence.


	7. Scotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting with out preview, so if I am totally messing things up please let me know.

“You remember the Calgary Tower?” Fitz asked Jemma when they got to Scotland.  
“Yes...” Jemma was scared about what Fitz was going to make her do.   
He had the perfect thing in mind, “You. Have. To. Eat. Haggis.”  
“Ewwww,” Jemma gagged at the thought.  
“What? You took an eye out of an awake person. How is haggis gross?” Fitz smiled manically.   
“I did not have to eat the eye,” She retorted.  
When they go to the first restaurant they found that served haggis, Fitz immediately asked for some. He was not going to let Jemma back out this time. The smell was gut wrenching awful, Fitz plugged his nose. Jemma had to ask the waiter how to eat it. They were both silent as she took her first bite. She reached for her napkin and spat it out immediately, only to run strait to the bathroom afterward.   
Fitz knocked on the door, “Jemma can I come in?” The only answer was some unpleasant sounds. He opened the unlocked door to see the usually strong stomach Jemma leaning over the toilet. He pulled her hair put of her face, taking the hair band off of her wrist to hold it back. He then ran out and grabbed a cup of water and some napkins.   
“I’m so sorry Jemma; I did not know it would be this bad. Thank you for trying it,” he apologized and this was not the only time he would. After a little while Jemma was able to leave the bathroom; they went somewhere else to get some more normal food.


	8. France

“Next stop, Paris, France,” Fitz said.  
“Is there a reason you chose the city known as the city of love?” Jemma jokingly teased.  
“Yes, because you have always wanted to France,” He remembered her telling him one afternoon while talking about their bucket list.  
A large smile came to Jemma’s face, “Yes, I have.” She kissed him.   
“I don’t really have much planned for Paris, I sorta just assumed we would walk around doing everything,” he saw Jemma’s mouth start to move, “Don’t you Oh Fitz me now. I took you to Paris, so you better be thankful missy.” Jemma thought it was hilarious when, as she called him ‘sassy Fitz,’ came out.  
They started at the Louver, and then to Notre Damne, there were many places after that. For dinner he took her to a fancy French restaurant. “Okay Jemma, I was originally going to make you get the snail but after Scotland I think I will give you a free pass,” Fitz spoke.  
“What about you? Are you going to eat the snail?” she challenged.  
“I will if it is a testament to my manliness,” he joked before ordering the snail.  
When it came he had no idea how to eat it and had no idea how to ask. He was a specialist in tech not French. So he took his best guess and tried to pick it up with the tongs they had given him with it. As he struggled Jemma laughed.  
“You are never going to succeed,” she slurped her basic spaghetti. Fitz almost got the snail but as soon as he tried to bring it up to his mouth it slipped out and went flying across the room qnd into someone else’s salad.   
“Merci,” He said quickly.  
“That’s thank you Fitz! It’s Pardon,” She switched to talking to the people with Fitz’s snail, “Pardon, pardon.”  
They both laughed for a good ten minutes after they had finished their meal. Which was Jemma’s spaghetti, she had offered to share, creating the perfect Lady and the Tramp moment,  
•∞•  
When they got back to the hotel they made sure to switch to one king bed instead of two separate queen beds, now that they were a couple. Thinking about that put a smile on both of their faces. They sat down next to each other, Jemma place her hand on Fitz’s face trying to feel every detail. He did the same with her back. His hand eventually went up her shirt, taking it off. She took his shirt off next. Their faces soon became inseparable, fade to black because writing more is awkward but they needed a scene like this.


	9. California/ the end

Their trip was finally over and it was time to go back to the depressing bunker. They planned to tell everyone when they got back about their newly developed relationship, although when they did return it seemed like everyone had bigger news.   
“Were back,” they shouted out at the chaotic while holding hands.  
“Oh thank god, Simmons come with me now, Hunter is awake and needs your metical view on things,” Coulson shouted.   
Bobbie was next grabbing Fitz and dragging him down a hallway, “Skye is freaking out and we don’t know what is wrong, she keeps calling your name.”  
“What? What happened is she okay?” Fitz was lost. Everything was okay and happy until they had to come back home to their crazy lives.   
That night Fitz and Jemma talked privately. “What if we just left for good,” Fitz suggested.  
“We can’t do that,” Jemma argued, not fully believing her own opinion.  
“Why not?” he was not sure he could handle any more near death experiences or the rush to save many other people’s lives.  
“They need us Fitz,” she started out, “We were gone, what, two weeks? And they completely fell apart.”  
“They can find a new mechanic and medical genius,” Fitz knew he would lose.  
“They are our family Fitz we can’t just leave.” At this Fitz kissed her.


End file.
